Avatar The Last Airbender: OC X Azula, Ty-lee and Mai
by JackDroid1999
Summary: A Story of A Advanced bender who gets kidnapped by the Vicous Trio of Azula, Ty-lee, and Mei and is forced to spend time with them but may end up liking it.
1. Part 1

_**_Full Title: Avatar the Last Airbender: OC X Azula, Ty-Lee and Mei part 1_**_

I don't understand how this happened. I'm in a fire nation Ironclad warship, Being chained to the wall in a secluded room, bouncing a ball against the wall while repeating the Line "All work and no play makes Jackson a Dull boy", while three beautiful women are all in love with me. I know that the last part my sound great and all but It's the women that make it sound bad; It was Princess Azula and her friends/Lackies Ty-lee and Mei and the reason why I was specifically chosen to be in this ship with these woman heading towards a Vacation Island spot in the middle of the ocean Is something I must explain before I die as I might die from these woman smothering me with their affection.  
Back In my village, I am known for my handsomeness and the ladies would always swoon over me but I never had a girlfriend before as I am always socially awkward around women as I would always stutter and blabber on like an Idiot which girls would find cute but I just find it flat out embarrassing for myself. I am also an Earthbender/ Advanced bender. I can control the earth, yes but I can also have Telekentic abilities as I can move things with my mind, Make suggestions and thoughts not their own in other peoples minds, make Golems I call Junk titans out of basically anything including Wood, Stone, Steel, and even dirt. Of course, I didn't know was that I would've attracted the attraction of these Ladies.  
One day I was meditating in my house when the fire nation attacked. I was of course In my meditation state so I didn't notice until the three ladies in the question broke into my home and the Fire nation Guards surrounded me. I (Like I said) was In my mediation state but I can still tell they were looking at me with Hungry eyes. Ty-lee was the first to speak.  
"Your right Azula he is cute!"  
"Did I not tell you."  
Mei then said while cupping my cheek  
"You are right. I can't wait for him to be our boyfriend."  
When I heard that my cheeks blushed to a crimson red before telekinetically throwing every guard in every direction and got into a fighting stance. I asked them fiercely  
"What do you mean boyfriend?!"  
The three of them smiled and Azula said in her usual Sadistic way  
"Why you're our Boyfriend now of course. Anything wrong?"  
"Um, yeah. I'm not interested so You can go now."  
Ty-lee giggled and said  
"He's not just cute he also has a great personality!"  
I blushed again and then I threw a telekinetic ball of energy which blew up a side of the house in which I noticed that they burned down almost all the buildings and Now I am pissed off. I used all of my telekinetic abilities to power up my voice to unleash one of my most destructive abilities; My Telekentic Bellow. I also have a force Telekentic Scream but that is not needed right now as prolonged usage is more important than raw power. I got in a meditative stance and unleashed it on the entire Fire Nation force. I unleashed a Bellow so powerful it threw back every single soldier and Tank about several feet away. I was filled with anger and of course, I didn't notice it when Ty-lee Chi-Blocked me and with that combined with my tiredness from my Bellow knocked me out.  
****Time Skip!  
****I slowly started waking up in a room of what seems like a rocking boat as I started hearing voices.  
"He so Cute when he's sleeping."  
"Yeah, I can Agree."  
"Ty-lee! Mei! Shut up! He's waking up!"  
I woke up to see the three women looking at me with lustful eyes. I tried moving my arms to realize I was chained to a bed. I was confused so Azula said  
"Sorry about that Hun but We can't let you escape."  
I sarcastically said  
"Well, It looks like I'm being held down By a Psycho, a Circus freak and A Emo."  
They just laughed at my remark and Azula said  
"Hmm, You're also quite funny as well."  
I blushed again and they glomped me as I asked them  
"What are you going to do?"  
They just smiled and Azula said  
"We're just going to have some fun with you."  
****Time Skip!  
****And here I am now. I don't know what I'm going to do now as the door to the bedroom opened and I put my ball down. Two guards came in and dragged me out by my feet. So I guess I'm going to have a beach day.

****TO BE CONTINUED...****


	2. Part 2

**_**Full Title: Avatar the Last Airbender: OC X Azula, Ty-Lee and Mai part 2**_**

The Ironclad warship had finally arrived at the Island and I am dragged out to the dock to a large beach house where the girls were waiting for me. I noticed a Lack of a Chain or any other device that keeps me from leaving and I totally can but I just didn't and I don't know why... Is it perhaps I am falling for them but That can't be true... Or is it.  
When I arrived Azula dismissed the Guards and I was on my knees wondering what they are going to do next. Azula then got down to my level and then softly pressed her lips against mine and I was shocked yet it felt right. It was going on for a few minutes before she moved out of the way and then Ty lee had her turn and it was equally as great but Mai was impatient and she pushed Ty lee out of the way to press her lips against mine and again it was just As great. I was shocked and confused as Ty lee giggled and said  
"I know you would like it."  
I said to them while getting up  
"Alright Hold the Phone! You dragged me across the sea on a boat with you tied me down and cuddled me just so you can do that! Is that it!"  
They all said  
"yes"  
and I was pretty confused and Azula added  
"Also we want you to spend the day with us at the beach."  
"Sooo Your not just Psychopathic and Skitsophrenic but also You kidnap people to get dates with them... That's nice to know."  
"Your lucky we're being Nice."  
"Look Ladies I have a family to get back to Sooo..."  
Azula lit a fireball in her right hand with her other hand on the collar of the Shirt threatening me to my face.  
"We demand you do this with us!"  
I calmly replied  
"Say please And then I would Sweatheart."  
She sighed and asked me  
"Do I have to?"  
Both Ty Lee and Mai both said to her  
"Yes!"  
She sighed again and told me  
"Can you PLEASE blah, blah, blah go to the beach with us Blah, blah, blah?"  
I removed her hand from the collar of my shirt and told her calmly without trying to note her sarcasm  
"Yes, I would."  
The girls squealed with joy and hugged me. This I can expect from Ty Lee but from Azula and more strangely from Mai was something I seriously did not expect.  
****Time Skip!  
****I was sitting on the bed in the master bedroom waiting for them to come out. I was swinging my legs humming a merry tune as I waited. I heard the noises of fighting from them about who gets to show their swimsuit to me first and boy Was I confused about how girls work on these kinds of things. That is when I realized Something... HOW IN HELL DO THEY KNOW I EVEN EXISTED! I asked them from the bedroom  
"Hey, girls...? How do you know I even existed in the first place?"  
A short silence began before Ty Lee answered  
"Well, news of your Special Bending came to the fire nation and when we heard about you and saw your picture we decided to find you and bring you here."  
I could hear Both Azula and Mai facepalm at her blatant explanation acting like its a totally normal thing to do. I heard Ty-lee tell me to close my eyes and when I asked why she said  
"We want to surprise you!"  
I shrugged as I closed my eyes and I heard them shuffle in. They then told me  
"You can open them now."  
I opened my eyes now and I instantly got a nosebleed and fell onto the bed.  
****Note: I am not going to describe how their swimsuits look as you can look that up yourself and or watch the beach episode from the series. So don't complain and Thank you for not Complaining.  
****I was laying there on the master bed bleeding from my nose with my face as red as a tomato from blushing. They looked over me and Tried slapping me awake as a tried to murmur up a word. They finally slapped me awake and I yelled while jolting up until my back was erect  
"I swear I was not Oggling you! Don't kill me!"  
I suddenly realized I just said that and I turned as red as the inside of A ripe Watermelon. Ty-lee asked me while blushing  
"Do you really think we look that cute?"  
I replied nervously thinking I would get slapped  
"Y-Y-Yeah."  
Ty-lee grabbed my left arm, Mai grabbed my right arm and Azula sat on my lap as they kissed all up and down my neck and also my mouth is I just sat there blushing like a fool getting a much more minor nosebleed.  
****Time Skip!  
****We were at the beach and they had cleared out a large area just for us and Of course, they're still a bunch of people all over the beach but we still had our own spot. I carried all of their stuff. I didn't mind of course as I loved to help others and I can tell that they liked that about me as I guess it was rather Chivilaric and very nice. I asked them where should I drop off the stuff and Azula pointed a patch of clear white sand and I placed it down carefully onto said sand And I walked over to the three beautiful women and asked them  
"So what do I do first? I have never been to a beach before... especially not with such beautiful women."  
They blushed and they sat me down and told me just to relax and enjoy the time we spend together. I, of course, was suspicious but I went along with it as I didn't really have much of a choice.  
I sat there was Ty-lee across the beach about several meters away flaunting her beauty in my direction trying to get my attention. Her pure white skin and long brown hair were glistening from the wetness of the ocean air and she flipped her hair so perfectly it made my heart flip. I, of course, kept to being a gentleman and tried not to act as I wanted her so badly. Besides, it would be unfair to the other two. Ty-lee was, of course, frustrated but had attracted the attention of one random young man courting her for her affections. I, of course, was getting Pissed off. I don't know if it's because I was in love with them that much or It's just stupid male testosterone fueled pride but I am about to go do something pretty stupid and will probably get someone hurt; Preferably not me. Ty-lee was, of course, trying to tell him that she was already taken while I walk over and tell the guy  
"Excuse me but I'm her boyfriend and I would like it if you don't try to flirt with her please."  
He was not in any way intimidated and started squaring up to me as I just sighed. I said to him  
"Please, I don't feel like fighting today. I was carried off against my will and now I'm stuck here at a beach with three girls so I'm pretty tired."  
He only laughed as if he was a villain in a book and he fired a fireball at me which using my advanced bending I easily absorbed into an Invisible shield and then used my Earthbending to control the sand and pull him underneath. I then calmly said... or as calm as possible I suppose  
"I suppose you leave her the F*ck alone or else I will be forced to take this further than it has to be. Ok?"  
He nodded yes and I moved the sand as if to lift him back slowly to the surface then I used my advanced bending to telekinetically boot him across the beach. Ty-lee then started hugging me tightly with big hearts for eyes and she said  
"Oh, my knight in shining armor!"  
I was blushing while she held me until a Grabbed me and pulled me away and I was about to Punch whoever was doing this before I realized it was Mai and I asked her  
"What are you doing Mai?"  
She replies while smiling in that small smile of hers  
"I want you to sit with me."  
I blushed as she took me to a towel near the shore and I continued to blush as she sat me down. I was confused as to where she was going to sit until she sat onto my lap looking her brown eyes into my blues.  
"What are you do-?"  
She pressed her lips against mine and she smiled before stroking my bare chest. She told me  
"Nice, Kind, chivalric, sweet, sensible and a good kisser? You really are a keeper."  
I blushed and said  
"Y-Y-Yeah I guess."  
and she kissed me again. After a few minutes of that Azula stood before us and asked or more like demanded me. She said to me  
"I demand that you be with me!"  
I calmly replied with a smug expression on my face  
"Say please first then I will."  
She replies angrily  
"No."  
"Then I won't."  
I didn't want to piss her off but she has to learn her manners if she had to have some time with me. I was caught in a retort match for the next five minutes and the combination of My retorts and Mai cuddling against my chest was enough to get her to admit defeat.  
"Ok then. canyoupleasebwithmeforafewminutes."  
I was smug and asked her with my hand against my ear in a listening fashion  
"What was that I couldn't hear you. Can you say that again?  
Mai could not help but chuckle and Azula sighed and told me  
"Your lucky to get that one now join me."  
I shrugged and said  
"Ok."  
As I walked away Mai blew me a kiss in which I swear made my heart do a flip similar to what happened with Ty-Lee and Azula forced me to sit down and told me to wait there and I did. The sun was starting to set which made me realize how much time really did fly and well... At this point, I had to say... I was kind of falling in love with them. I was waiting for three minutes when Azula brought back some lit scented candles, two glasses and a bottle of Aged Cider. I can tell then and now that she can be (Despite her aggressive, pushy and Skitsophrenic personality) quite the romantic at times; Such as right now. I was blushing as she offered me a cup of cider and I took it taking a sip out it telling it was very high-class judging by the taste alone. I had never been around something so fancy before as I was raised in a not too small but small enough that you can get anywhere within fifteen minutes' time sized village. I asked her  
"Did you seriously plan this?"  
She blushed and replied  
"Yes."  
"How long?"  
"About two weeks."  
I chuckled which made her blush even greater and I told  
"I see you like to prepare. I like to do that too but I didn't get to do that as I was kidnapped to be here."  
"yeah sorry about that."  
My eyes Widened as I didn't expect her to actually apologize and I was shocked. I kindly replied  
"I actually don't mind as I never get that much excitement in my life anyway."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
I slowly leaned in for a kiss and we shared one and she was actually surprised which caused me to smile and chuckled a little.  
****Time Skip!  
****I was stumbling back to the beach house as I think I drank a little too much Cider and The girls were holding me from falling flat to my face. They took me to the master bedroom and I was confused until Azula locked the door and then I realized what was happening but it was too late as I was tossed onto the bed and they glomped me. They asked if I liked them and I replied  
"Yeah I Do like you."  
They smiled as they started cuddling me and kissing up and down my neck and mouth and lets just say that night was the best of my young life.

****The End.****


End file.
